


Under the Moonlight

by Blueaster829



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Death, Developing Friendships, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Slow Burn, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueaster829/pseuds/Blueaster829
Summary: Eren Jaeger has a mission to get information about the knight who allegedly is the last Ackerman at Paradis. The Ackerman family has always been famous for its strength.Eren—who only searches for information, has to deal with this (horrible) Ackerman girl.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	1. A Knight

The night was getting late. There was nothing else he could do but sit on one of the tree branches as he observed an Ackerman who was being his target now.

Eren was bored to death.

This was all his fault. This morning, Commander Erwin united all the member of Survey Corps and held a meeting. He talked about the last Ackerman in Paradis who also known as knight of Princess Historia Reiss. Commander Erwin wanted them to join the Survey Corps, because he thought that their strength would be much more useful in Survey Corps than just guarding a royal princess who had a Military Police and hundreds of guards to protect her.

Eren disagreed with that. For him, forcing someone to do something wasn't good at all. After all, didn't this Ackerman decide their life themselves? If they really wanted to dedicate their lives to the royal family, that was totally their right. And because of voicing his disapproval, Commander Erwin gave him a mission to keep track of the knight for a whole month. He has to get as much information as possible about their strengths and weaknesses.

And there he was. The tree he was sitting on wasn't far from the gate of the royal palace, facing the room of the Princess. Honestly, Eren felt that his mission made him look like a pervert. Furthermore, he wasn't wear the Survey Corps uniform. Even though Eren understood the reason, it had annoyed him because the uniform reflected him as a member of the Survey Corps.

Eren looked at the Princess's room which was dimly lit. He couldn't see anything. It seemed like lurking at the night was pointless. But Eren still didn't have any other plans. He couldn't lurk openly during the day, because if he got caught, the name of Survey Corps would be tainted and he could be expelled by Commander Erwin.

Eren leaned back with a sigh. He was about to close his eyes before he saw something in the Princess's room. A black shadow that seemed to stare straight at him. Eren felt like a wind blowing his nape, gave him chills. Eren gulped before averting his gaze. When he turned to the Princess's room again, he saw nothing but the blue curtain behind the window.

As a soldier, he had faced a lot of dangerous situations that made him close to death. Eren wasn't afraid of that. But the things Eren just saw, it gave an effect that –honestly– scared him.

_What was that?_

Eren yawned as he stretched his muscles before he leaned back against the trunk. He looked up and surprised to see what things had presented in front of him. The sky flooded by the stars. It was something that should free for anyone to see, but this was the first time Eren saw it in such a calm and peaceful atmosphere. There was something that made him happy from the deepest of his heart, there was something that made the burden on his shoulders disappeared. Eren smiled and he thought that maybe this mission wasn't as bad as he thought.

* * *

Mikasa Ackerman helped Historia to find her precious bracelet. Honestly, Mikasa wanted to tell Historia that she didn't need to wear that bracelet. But Historia had said thousands times that the bracelet was her lucky charm. And Mikasa didn't want to get blamed for Historia's misfortune if she didn't wear her bracelet.

But here was the problem, Historia invited by family of a high-ranking Military Police officer to a party. They couldn't be late or at least, they should to come early. And as a _knight_ —actually she was just someone who assigned to go with and protect the Princess—Mikasa also received the invitation. 

"Ah, finally!" Mikasa breathed out of relief when Historia finally found her bracelet. But it wasn't long when Historia saw her appearance.

"Oh my, Mikasa! We're going to come to a party! Why are you dressed like that?!"

Mikasa frowned and looked down at her appearance. There was nothing wrong. It was black outfit that she always wore when she was on duty to guard Historia. "What's wrong? This is how i usually dressed when i guarding you, Princess."

"NO! Mikasa, We will come there together as guests. You and I are friends. You must wear a similiar gown like mine."

"I don't have a gown."

"Nonsense!" Historia waved her hand as she walked quickly to her wooden cabinet. Mikasa just kept quiet and watched the princess rummage through the contents of her cupboard. After a while, Historia laughed with satisfaction while pulling one of the dresses from the wardrobe. Mikasa dumbfounded. The gown is white with open shoulders. The dress was even prettier than Historia's. The Princess only wore a simple floral gown.

"You don't intend to give that to me, do you?" Mikasa asked doubtfully. But Historia didn't answer, she walked quickly towards Mikasa and took off Mikasa's clothes. Some of the servants who had been in Historia's room had also rushed to strip Mikasa's clothes. Mikasa widened while covering her chest when one of the servants had opened her shirt.

"Ah! I can do it myself! " the girl then walked to the corner of the room. When she finally took off her clothes, a servant approached her with the white gown that Historia had chosen. Mikasa gave a doubtful look before she sighed and accepted it. The servants helped her put on the dress. After that, Historia applauded and amazed.

"How beautiful! Mikasa you should start getting used to wearing a gown like that. you are so Beautiful!"

Mikasa watched herself in front of the mirror and she felt uncomfortable. "Is there nothing else?" asked Mikasa.

"We have different heights, and this was the one and only my mother's gown here."

Mikasa stared at her reflection in the mirror when the servants forced her to sit down and they started to combine her hair. They also made braids on the right and left sides of her hair. She tried to recognize herself from the mirror. It was like she saw a different person in front of her.

"Come on, Mikasa! Stop looking at yourself in the mirror, you are beautiful. You are the Princess now, trust me!" Mikasa narrowed her eyes at Historia. She didn't like the words Historia had said.

Historia is only Princess in Paradis.

Mikasa helped Historia to climbed to a horse carriage. Behind them, there were several guards on horseback and ready to escorted them. Mikasa started to feel uncomfortable with the high heels she wore. She couldn't help but think, if something happened to Historia, she would be in trouble to help her if she used those kind of clothes and shoes.

"Mikasa, are we going to have fun today, huh?" Historia asked as she put her hand on Mikasa's arm. Mikasa could see the blush on the girl's face.

"Why are you so happy, Your Highness? Is it because we are going to meet Ymir?"

Mikasa's question seemed right because Historia smiled with flushed face now. Mikasa used to accompanied Historia out of the palace to meet Ymir since they were kids. Sometimes Mikasa felt something different when she saw the two of them met, but Mikasa didn't understand what was going on.

In short, they arrived at a large building that rented for the party, all the invited guests were trying to be able to greet the princess, and Mikasa was always behind the girl, even some people wanted to get acquainted with her. Mikasa responded politely.

Historia finally met Ymir and Mikasa was able to step back a little from the crowd. Mikasa gave some spaces for Historia and Ymir to talking. Besides, Mikasa has a lot of trust in Ymir. She won't let something bad happen to Historia.

Mikasa pulled over and sighed without taking her eyes off Historia when a man in suit greeted her.

"Hi, excuse me, are you all right?"

Mikasa frowned for a moment before smiling faintly. "Hi. I'm okay, thank you."

"You don't seem happy, did something happen?"

Mikasa shook her head. "I'm just bored."

"Can I here with you?"

Mikasa didn't need a company because she preferred to be alone. But Mikasa only nodded because she had to keep her attitude. “Sure. Thank you.”

"Oh, my name is Jean Kirstein." Said the man named Jean while stretching out his hand to her. "And you?"

Mikasa accepted his hand. "Mikasa Ackerman."

Jean smiled even wider when he heard Mikasa's last name. Mikasa realized that people in Paradis recognized that Ackerman–who always with Princess Historia, is a _Knight_ (even though the word _Knight_ itself was too much). And also, Mikasa didn't really understand the origins of her family. Her father hadn't told her about Ackerman, but fate had taken him away from Mikasa.

Ah, remembering her father made her head started throbbing. She glanced at Jean who was talking to her, but Mikasa didn't hear anything because her head was dizzy. Mikasa tried to catch her breath slowly. After years she experienced it, Mikasa began to understand that the trigger was when she tried to remember something from the past.

After a few seconds, her headaches disappeared. Jean still talking, but Mikasa was focus on Historia who still with Ymir and some other people.

At that moment, Mikasa saw another man in suit, walking in a strange way behind Historia. The man was holding a glass filled with a red liquid. Reflexively, Mikasa walked closer to the man, she didn't know what she did. And the next thing that happened, the man who was walking unsteadily suddenly fell.

All happened briefly.

Mikasa ran. She blocked the man who nearly fell to Historia by gripping his wrists. The man lost his balance. Mikasa sprained it. The two of them fell with the man's lay on top of Mikasa.

Mikasa frowned as she felt pain in her ankle. Also, her stomach was wet and some part of her white gown changed to red color. The girl sighed roughly looking at the man who was laying on top of her with his face over her stomach. With a quick movement, Mikasa pushed the man away and punched his face until his nose was bleeding.

The man sat up and groaned as he covering his nose. Mikasa, with a wobbly step, walked over to him and grabbed the man's collar. Her dark eyes stared straight at the two pairs of big emerald eyes in front of her. Still in the same position, Mikasa brought her lips closer to the man's ear.

"What do you want from the Princess?!" she whispered sharply.

The man in his grip grabbed Mikasa's wrist and tried to get her hand off his collar. "N-no! I'm sorry, I got your dress dirty. I-it has nothing to do with the Princess!"

Mikasa frowned when one of the military police intervened. Mikasa felt someone holding her hand and it was Historia. "Mikasa, calm down. We have to check your ankle!"

Mikasa's eyes widened when she saw Historia crouched in front of her –was about to help Mikasa remove her shoes. But Mikasa immediately crouched down and took off her own shoes before Historia could touch her.

"I'm sorry, Princess," Mikasa whispered before both stood up.

Historia smiled and winked. "That was cool! You saved me again."

Mikasa still felt uneasy, but the man she had hit earlier, stood in front of her as he held a handkerchief to cover his nose. "Miss, I really am sorry." He said. Mikasa could see the sincerity in every word as well as from the look in his eyes. "I didn't mean to harm you or the Princess. Please forgive me."

Once again, Mikasa brought her face close to that man's ear and whispered, "Our conversation is not over. You are the one who spied on the Princess's room from the tree in front of the palace, right?"

Mikasa straightened her body again and now she smiled very sweetly at the man who seemed to look at her in shock. "It's okay, Sir. I just don't want people to hurt Princess Historia, and it's my job to protect her."

And the last thing Mikasa knew, the man didn't say another word and just stared at her in confusion.


	2. A Wish Card for the Knight

Eren stared at the window while his hand supported his chin on the arm of the sofa. He decided to come to the palace to meet that Ackerman girl and apologize to her. And right now, he was waiting for her in the living room at the front side of the palace. There was nothing he could do but speak about the truth. Even though he actually could make up an excuse that Armin had suggested yesterday.

"Just say sorry and you want to be friends with her." Armin said as he closed his book on his lap. "I'm sure you don't mind being friends with her, right? The best way to find out everything about her is to become friends. Instead of you getting caught once again and... I'm sure she will make you come back without your soul, I think this way is better, Eren."

Eren himself thought there was nothing wrong with the plan. But somehow his heart felt that was wrong. Friendships aren't built that way. Although it was undeniable that he also wanted to be friends with that girl.

A few moments later, the door opened. Eren turned his head and saw that Ackerman girl standing there. She was wearing black outfit and it was a stark contrast from the last time she saw her. In addition, her hair, which was hung loose yesterday, now neatly tied up in ponytail.

She closed the door before walking towards the couch right in front of Eren. Eren waited for the girl to open her mouth, but she just stared at him silently. Eren realized that the girl seemed to tried to intimidate him. But Eren didn't look away for the slightest bit. He looked straight back into her eyes.

_I'm not afraid._

_She is just a girl... with amazing power._

"I'm sorry about the incident a few days ago." He paused for a moment, waiting for her to react. But there's no sign that she was about to open her mouth. "I was around the palace at that time. But it has nothing to do with Princess. I just wanted to see you."

Eren tried to find something in her face. But nothing. Her expression didn't change at all.

 _Did i just talk to the wall?_!

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Eren Jaeger from the Survey Corps. I was assigned by Commander Erwin to find out all about you because he wants you to join us." Eren could see the girl opening her mouth but Eren cut her off quickly. "Don't get me wrong. Actually, I don't like the idea. But here, I'm just doing my job. In the end, the choice remains yours, Miss Ackerman. I'll only see you from afar. Or, if you feel uncomfortable, you can tell me how i can do this. All I need is to write a report for a month and..." Eren smiled until his eyes remained in line. "I need your help."

On the other hand, Mikasa's arms folded across her chest. She wasn't affected by his smile. Actually, she didn't know how to react. It was so unpredictable. The Survey Corps wanted her to join them? And the Commander really need to send one of his member to get information about her? This wasn't a detrimental thing for her. But also not a profitable thing. She didn't care if any of the Survey Corps members made a long report about her, because in the end, Mikasa would never want to join them.

"Bring me something." Mikasa said as she stood up from her seat. She glanced at Eren who was staring at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Every time you come here, you must bring me something."

"Something like what?"

"How do I know? This is your mission. I only give you an access to visit here for a month."

"Ah, fine then. So you will accept whatever I give, right? " Eren asked as Mikasa nodded. Her parents were never taught Mikasa to delude someone, but it didn't feel fair if she didn't get anything after a month of being spied on by stranger. Besides, the man in front of her wouldn't dare to give something weird.

 _Geez_... Mikasa sighed as she looked at Eren and his grin.

"You can come here when i practice sword tomorrow." The girl softened a little as she felt sorry for Eren being given such an absurd mission. Honestly, Mikasa herself thought that Commander Erwin must had his own reasons why he asked Eren to do this mission. And also, Mikasa knew that Eren wouldn't force her. He wasn't try to brag about the Survey Corps.

In essence, Eren made absolutely no effort to convince her to join them.

"Can I join with you?"

Mikasa frowned and looked at Eren's enthusiastic face. "No. You just want to find about my strengths and weaknesses, right? Just observe from afar."

Mikasa was ready to leaving the room when Eren held her by gripping her wrist. Mikasa turned her head and glared at Eren, he removed his hand quickly. "Uh, sorry. But, what's your name?"

"Mikasa Ackerman."

Mikasa continued her steps and opened the door, she turned around and was surprised to see Eren still in his place. "What?" Mikasa asked. But he seemed confused and shook his head. "Nothing. By the way, nice to meet you Mikasa. I hope we can work together as well as be friends, if you want to."

Mikasa didn't answer, she just nodded slowly as a response.

_This is the first time someone wants to be friends with me after Historia.._

* * *

Mikasa...

Mikasa Ackerman...

Eren closed his eyes. He tried to sleep but all he got was the shadow of Mikasa's face. Eren remembered that name very well, but he didn't even think that the Ackerman who Commander Erwin meant was Mikasa Ackerman.

Ah, just thinking about it made Eren feel sad and useless. If only he and his father had come earlier, maybe all would be fine. Even so, Eren felt relieved to know the fact that the girl was fine. She grew up to be a strong girl and her strength was needed by the Survey Corps.

Eren couldn't wait to break this news to his parents in Shiganshina. They would surely be happy. Eren made sure he would take Mikasa to meet his dad and mom, someday.

The thought of it made Eren smile. Tomorrow, he would be able to see her again. But Eren didn't have anything to give to her. Eren thought that maybe he should come to the market to buy something.

Eren opened his eyes as he got up. He turned to the nightstand beside his bed and saw a piece of paper and a pen. Eren smiled as he jumped and took the blank sheet of paper.

An idea just crossed his mind.

* * *

The sound of swords clashing filled his ears. Eren watched Mikasa who was practicing sword with someone Eren knew was one of the palace guards. Eren was constantly amazed to see the two people shrewdly playing their swords.

Especially Mikasa.

It looked like the girl dancing under the sunshine. At this rate, Eren understood why commander Erwin really wanted Mikasa. It made him kinda want to try to convince Mikasa to join the Survey Corps.

Eren's eyes back on Mikasa who was pinning her opponent with the tip of the sword aimed right at his neck. Eren laughed at the sight because that man was already complaining of fatigue. Mikasa turned to him and Eren stopped laughing immediately. The girl stood up and reached out to help that poor man.

But everything happened very quickly. When Mikasa pulled him, the knots of her hair were untied and that man swung his sword again. Mikasa bowed and tried to avoid. But unfortunately, there was something that must be sacrificed.

Her hair.

Eren shocked. He wanted to go over to the girl. But it seemed that she was fine after losing... her long hair? Mikasa chuckled and the man who accidentally had cut her hair apologized many times before finally leaving.

Mikasa shook her head while holding her hair that was uneven between the right and the left sides. Wouldn't a girl be sad if their hair that had been treated to that long was accidentally getting cut off?

"Mikasa, are you okay?" Eren asked when she approached him. Mikasa looked at him, confused.

"Why do you ask?"

"Your hair?"

"It's only hair, not my head."

Eren sighed and sat down on the grass, followed by Mikasa beside him. Mikasa took the water bag that had been prepared earlier and drank it. Eren still watched her. He tried to find a sadness on her face.

"What?!" Mikasa asked when she realized she was being watched like that.

"Just... Are you really fine?"

Mikasa shook her head. "It's not a big deal."

Oh. Eren scratched the back of his head. Yeah, Eren forgot that Mikasa wasn't the same like other girls.

_A knight._

Eren thought that it wasn't going to be easy with Mikasa. And also, he couldn't say that he was the son of Grisha Jaeger who was once a friend of Mikasa's parents out of the blue. Mikasa must have forgotten his father.

"What have you brought?" Mikasa asked suddenly. Eren then reached into his pocket and handed a letter to her. Mikasa frowned. "What is this?"

"A letter."

"Oh."

"It's not a problem, right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want something else? Just say, I'll buy it. "

"A new horse."

"Huh?! Are you kidding me?!" Eren's eyes widened. Seriously, his savings won't even be half of it to buy Mikasa a new horse.

"Yeah, I was kidding."

Eren laughed dryly at Mikasa's words. That's not funny at all. But if he didn't laugh, he was afraid to offend Mikasa.

"So, what have you got from me?" Mikasa asked in the end. The girl placed the letter he gave on her lap before wiping the sweat off her face.

Eren supported himself with his hands behind him. He also stretched his legs. The man looked up at the blue sky and thought, what did he get?

"You're amazing. But you let your guard a litle bit down when you start believing something. Am I right? "

Mikasa fell silent. Eren could see the girl staring at the grass blankly. "I'm trying to believe."

An unexpected answer. Eren was also not someone who easily trusted people. But he also had people he truly trusted one hundred percent. Maybe Mikasa is the same as him, Eren thought so. But after getting the answer, Eren became curious, why would that girl try to trust other people when she had grown a sense of distrust in herself?

_Could it be that she was actually just trying to believe me?_

"Then, does it mean you are trying to trust me?" Eren asked. Mikasa chuckled and it was the first kind of laughter he had seen from Mikasa. He had only seen her smirk.

"Of course! What do you expect?! But I know you're not dangerous."

"Ah, really?"

"Yes."

Eren felt like he just got a compliment from Mikasa. He wanted to ask her more questions.

"What if I suddenly hurt you?"

Mikasa turned to him quickly and from her face, Eren could see that she said, 'Are you kidding me?!'. "I am a knight. If you want to hurt me, I will make sure that I will hurt you first. "

"Aw, you scare me."

"What?!"

Eren chuckled and shook his head. "You're scary."

"It's not that scarier than a stranger who perched in a tree to spy on someone!"

"Hey!" Eren shouted in a tone that he deliberately made offended. "I already apologized! And it's actually not my intention!"

"It doesn't diminish the fact that you are also 'scary'." Mikasa said as her index and middle fingers made a quote gesture at the scary word.

Eren smiled and looked back at the sky. She was right. But he knew that Mikasa was joking. And saw Mikasa like this, Eren was surprised by the fact that Mikasa was easy to get along with.

He felt the wind blow against his face and hair. Ah, it felt so relaxing to be in a palace. Even though he was annoyed that he wasn't going to join the expedition next week, now he was quite happy.

_It's because I finally found Mikasa._

"By the way, when I can see you again?"

Mikasa seemed to think for a moment. "In three days." Mikasa answered. "Honestly, I won't do anything useful for your report, but, can you help me?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to bathe my horse."

Eren grinned as his answer. He didn't know why, but in his heart, he promised himself that he would try his best to be someone who could be relied on and trusted for Mikasa.

* * *

_A wish card for Mikasa Ackerman._

_This card was made by Eren Jaeger to granting your wishes._

_You can write whatever you want in these columns and give this back to me the next day we meet._

_P.S. Don't ask for anything which doesn't make sense, please?_


	3. It's not that Easy to Tell Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wants to tell Mikasa about something. But, Mikasa should go to his house in Shiganshina and meet his parents before he starts telling her. She automatically rejected him but ends up being curious.

As a royal _knight_ , Mikasa had learned some lessons about the things she has to do, especially about attitudes. After all that she got, it didn't take long for Mikasa to become someone who could fully control herself and being calm like a big rock in the ocean to faced various situations.

Now, it was different. It started when Mikasa couldn't control herself at the party when she saw Eren. Mikasa could have confronted Eren without hitting or intimidating him. For the reason which she didn't know, she just couldn't take it anymore.

In addition, the subsequent interactions between her and Eren made Mikasa even more expressive. And once again, she didn't know what was the reason. Usually, she smiled and laughed to keep her courtesy. Nothing more.

And Mikasa had to admit that she felt _those feelings_ again.

She found herself tried to laugh and smile for multiple times when she was with Eren. It wasn't the type of smile or laughter just to keep her politeness, it was totally different.

She tried to enjoy it because it had been a long time since she felt some mixed feelings filled her chest.

Now, she was with Eren in the river to bathed Romi. And Eren kept asking her some weird questions and saying sorry again and again that made her want to kick his ass and forget about all the deals they had been made before. Like:

_"Do you enjoy spending time with me?"_

_"Are you willing to forgive me if I make a mistake?"_

_"Do you really want to be friends with me?"_

_"Hey, Mikasa. I'm sorry?"_

_"Sorry..."_

And once again, all of those questions made Mikasa hold back her desire not to sink Eren's face into the river. Honestly, being asked like that, Mikasa wouldn't be able to give a definite answer. She felt comfortable with Eren. At first, she thought this wouldn't be interesting and Eren was the same as other men. Mikasa really felt his sincerity. Yeah, even though his current existence was solely for a mission, but Mikasa couldn't deny that she felt comfortable with Eren.

In retrospect, she never got along with someone so quickly. Even with Historia, it took her about three months to finally open up with the Pincess.

_Eren was different._

From the way he spoke, from the way he treated her, and from the way he looked at her...

It was so nice to see someone talking, treating, and staring at her like that.

"Mikasa, do you remember something about my name?"

Mikasa frowned as Eren suddenly asked such a question. Here we go again.. "No. Why do you ask?"

"Nevermind. I think I'm famous as a member of the Survey Corps?"

Mikasa shuddered in horror at Eren's confident words. "Ew."

"Uh, did you always bathe your horse by yourself before?!" Eren groaned from the other side. Mikasa whined when she saw Romi stomping his feet. "Argh! What the hell is he doing?! My clothes!"

"I told you that we're going to bathe my horse, right? Why are you wearing a uniform?!" Mikasa shouted back when her face got splashed by water from Romi's feet.

"This is part of the mission!"

"Stupid!"

Mikasa stroked Romi's head to calm him down. Usually, Romi didn't like being taken to the river like this. But this time he seemed happy. "Ah, Romi, you like being with Eren, right? How about you take a shower with him next time?"

"Hey!"

Mikasa splashed Romi's body using the bucket and ignoring Eren who still groaning. But a few moments later, her body was hit by the splash of water, made the cardigan and dress she was wearing got soaked.

"Eh?"

Mikasa rubbed her face as Eren ran to her. "Sorry!" Eren shouted in panic. Mikasa didn't answer and glared at Eren.

"Take off your clothes!" Eren ordered as he took off his uniform jacket. Mikasa, who didn't understand, clenched her fists and was ready to beat Eren at any time for being rude. Eren who was aware of the change in Mikasa's face, shook his head quickly. "N-no! I mean take off your jacket and put this on. You can get a cold if you keep wearing that!"

Mikasa narrowed her eyes before slowly taking off her own jacket. Eren draped his jacket over her shoulder and the sudden warmth that enveloped her also made Mikasa's heart warm.

"You better wait on the edge, let me finish it!" Eren said as he took the bucket that Mikasa had used earlier. He quickly washed Romi's body. Mikasa, who already felt expelled, had no choice but sat on the edge of the river while watching Eren finish his job. Mikasa tightened Eren's jacket when she felt the wind blowing hard and hitting her body which was still covered in her wet dress.

Eren was done with his work and they walked to return to the palace with Eren who brought Romi. Mikasa felt the atmosphere turn awkward after that incident.

"Hey, I'm sorry." Eren said once again. "I'm not a pervert and I didn't mean it like that!"

Mikasa held back her smile hearing that. It was funny honestly. "Eren, why do you like apologizing to me so much?" Eren was silent for a moment before sighing.

"Because I was wrong?"

"You aren't wrong and you know it!"

"Oh, what kind of my apology are you talking about?"

"All of your apology!"

Mikasa was waiting for Eren to answer as his hand was busy stroking Romi. "I was wrong. When we were in the party, I was so reckless that I almost fell and hit the princess. I even got your white dress dirty."

"It's Princess Historia's dress."

"Oh Mikasa, you make it getting worse. Now, I have to apologize to the Princess." Eren shook his head as he clicked his tongue. "And weren't you mad at me?! You punched me at that time!"

"Because I was suspicious of you since you hid in the tree in front of the palace!"

"Okay, I see. Then, you know that i was wrong because of that."

"No, Eren, let's forget about the damn party. I can't even count how many times you've said sorry today."

"Mikasa..." Eren called out her name while chuckling. He automatically stopped his steps. "Apologizing isn't a bad thing, right?"

"Eren, apologizing without your own understanding what's your fault is pointless!"

Eren was silent for a moment. Occasionally, Mikasa glanced at Eren who seemed to be thinking about the right words to give her answer. But, even after they arrived at the palace gate, Eren didn't say anything. Mikasa took over Romi and brought him to the stable. Meanwhile, Eren trailed behind her because his own horse was also left there.

"Mikasa, there are many things that I really want to tell you." Eren finally said something. Mikasa didn't stop her steps, she glanced at him for a second to give the signal that her ears were open to hear Eren's next words. "I-I can't convey it now. I need time, and so do you. We have to talk about this with my parents."

Mikasa frowned as she heard what was Eren just said. "With your parents? For what?"

"For me to know how i start telling you about _that."_

"What is _that?!"_

Eren shocked because Mikasa shouted at him. But he wasn't afraid of course, and smiled at her. "Let's talk about this someday. At my house in Shiganshina."

"Did you think I'm going to say yes easily? Nope, I don't know who are you, you are part of the Survey Corps who've got a mission to get informations about me. That's it. If you want to talk, you can come here. I'm not going to anywhere to meet your parents."

 _Uh-oh_. Mikasa could see that Eren surprised after she said that he just a part of Survey Corps. She hurted his feelings and she was fully aware. But Eren was too much. Actually, Mikasa knew that it was a normal thing in basic relationship between friends to visit their house even meet with their parents.

Mikasa thought she hadn't know anything about Eren and vice versa. They just two people who had met a few days ago and it wasn't accidentally.

It was because of a fucking mission.

They have to know each other before going to the next level as friends, right?

"Okay. I will ask you once again someday."

"I think you will get the same answer."

Mikasa gripped Romi's reins tightly as she suddenly felt like something was hitting her head. _This headache... why does it come at this time?_ Mikasa stopped her steps while holding her head.

"Are you okay?"

She turned to Eren who was standing beside her as his hand holding her shoulders. Mikasa shook her head. He saw Eren's face as a question crossed her mind.

Could it be Eren was someone she'd previously known?

The fact that Mikasa got a headache after Eren told her about his parents and Shiganshina made her really want to know about what are things Eren going to say to her. _Fuck this curiosity,_ she'd rejected him just now.

Mikasa tried to calm her down as they both finally arrived at the stable and Mikasa took out Eren's horse.

"So, have you wrote your first _wish?"_ Eren asked as he stroked his horse's head.

Mikasa's memory fell to the letter Eren gave before. Mikasa didn't even touch it anymore after knowing its contents. "Uhm, not yet."

"Ah, you have to write it before I come here again."

Mikasa narrowed her eyes as she remembered something from that card. "You are so crafty!"

"What do you mean?" He asked in confusion.

"You know if I can't possibly have the heart to ask you to buy me something, right?! And you gave me a card like that? Seriously?!"

"Woah, wait a minute," Said Eren with a chuckle. "You can fill it with... whatever you want. It doesn't have to be stuff, you can ask me to do anything. By the way, thank you for caring about my financial condition."

Mikasa exhaled as she was about to turn around when Eren called out her name. She could see Eren stretching out his hand, like asking for something.

"What?!"

"My jacket?"

_Oh._

"I'm gonna wash it."

"No, I can do it myself."

Mikasa removed Eren's jacket from her body, she didn't give it to Eren but brought it behind her as she smiled politely before raised her voice. "Eren Jaeger, that's enough for today!"

"Eh?!"

Mikasa realized that Eren was about to waft his protest, but the palace guards who taking care of their horses in the stable immediately stood up and glared at Eren. Eren had no choice but to leave that place.

"O-okay! See you, Mikasa. Thanks for today. And, you look good with your new hair."

Well, thanks to the Princess who gave her an advice about her new hair.  
She nodded with a faint smile before entering the palace through the back door.

Mikasa got a room in the main palace building. Previously, she lived with the servants and guards at Dover castle, but Historia whined and asked Mikasa to be given a room right next to her room.

Mikasa passed through the kitchen as some servants were busy prepared lunch. But Mikasa felt that some servants stared at her. Mikasa turned her head and the servants who usually didn't care about Mikasa smiled broadly at her. Mikasa frowned as she nodded and smiled awkwardly before she ran towards her room.

Unfortunately, she met the Queen on her way. Frieda Reiss, who recently became a Queen after her father's death a few years ago. Mikasa stopped her steps and bowed in front of the Queen.

"Mikasa! I finally see you!" She greeted with a smile. But that smile disappeared when the Queen realized that Mikasa was soaked. "Eh? What happened? Did that Ernest do something to you?!"

Mikasa smiled lightly as she shook her head. She had asked the Queen for permission regarding Eren who would come to the palace for a month. Of course Frieda agreed with that. But for some reasons, Mikasa didn't understand why Frieda was overjoyed and hugged Mikasa after hearing that.

"His name is Eren, Your Majesty. I am fine. Thank you for your concern."

"Uh, Mikasa you don't need to thank me every time. Gosh, I think I've repeated this line a thousand times since you were a kid. But it doesn't matter, I just want you to know. I'm glad you were okay with that Er-, uh, what's his name?"

"Eren."

"Ah, yeah, I'm glad you're okay with Eren. Next time, you don't have to ask permission if any of your friends wanna come here. I definitely allow it."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Why are you wearing that jacket? You've decided to join them?!"

"I didn't join them. I just borrowed this jacket."

Frieda was silent for a moment making Mikasa think that she was going to say goodbye and headed to her room. But she stopped her thoughts immediately when Frieda smiled very broadly at her. The same kind of smile Mikasa saw earlier from the servants in the kitchen.

"Oh, I see. All right, I have to go. You have to hurry and change your clothes too. When Edmund comes again, tell him I wanna meet him someday!"

Mikasa nodded before finally being able to return to her room. She didn't even care by the fact that the Queen wanted to meet Eren. She cleaned herself and changed her clothes. She also washed Eren's jacket and dried it before she returned to her room. She sat down facing her desk as her hands holding Eren's ' _wish card_ '. Mikasa started to think about Eren and how he always said something unexpected.

Okay, first of all, when they met again after that party, Eren surprised after knowing her name, Mikasa noticed it. Second of all, he started to ask her everything today. Mikasa didn't understand the meaning at all. Even though at first Mikasa thought Eren was just playing around, she could see the guilt drawn on his face every time they spoke.

_Sorry, sorry, sorry...._

Mikasa was also curious, what exactly was Eren trying to tell her? Why did he have to bring her to Shiganshina and meet his parents? Did Eren actually have a connection with her past? She covered her face with her hands as some mixed feelings filled her chest again. Ever since her parents died, oh to be more precise, after signing _that_ contract, Mikasa had only felt one feeling.

She felt happy playing with the Princess, but it was only a little feeling that emerged from the emptiness in her heart. She couldn't feel the same feelings as when she was with her parents. Only with Eren Mikasa began to feel similar feelings. Everything just flowed like a natural thing that just happens when you start to befriend someone, Mikasa couldn't help it.

_Does it mean I really think that Eren is my friend? Even I don't know about him and he doesn't know anything about me?_

_But Princess Historia is also my friend. Why can't I have the same feelings whenever I with her?_

Mikasa looked back at the column of the wish card in her hand. She thought for a moment before finally she took a pen and wrote down what she wanted from Eren.

* * *

_Ten years ago._

_Eren cried as his feet brought him to run deeper into the forest. Even though it was raining heavily, he didn't care at all. He had to find that girl as soon as possible. But he found no sign of her after exploring the forest area. He found a cabin, but it was empty. Eren was sure there were people before because he found several cups that were still warm. And also, he found a piece of fabric stuck in the nail on the wooden floor of the cabin. Could it be that girl's dress?_

_This morning, Grisha Jaeger–his father, forced Eren to visit the house of one of his old friends, just to do some medical check, he said. Eren wasn't interested, but his father insisted on him just because his friend had a daughter around his age, her name was Mikasa Ackerman. Eren finally agreed to come with his father. But when he came to the house, all he saw were two adult bodies covered in blood. And there weren't any little girl there. Grisha told Eren to get down from the mountain and waiting for him on the cabin while he would call the Military Police. But Eren determined to find the girl. He believed he wouldn't be too late to find her._

_Eren continued his steps when he heard a howling sound. He turned around and picked up a branch that he had accidentally stepped on. The boy stood up and watched his surroundings warily. It would be a lie if he said he wasn't afraid. But another feeling that he didn't understand made Eren dare to step further into the forest._

_The howling sound couldn't be heard again. All he heard was the sound of the rain getting louder and louder. The boy sat on his knees for a while before he heard the sounds of the horse's steps behind him. Eren turned his head and he was sure that it was a member of the military police who might be with his father. And the next thing he saw was a horse carriage. Eren widened his eyes when he realized that it was one of a royal horse carriage._

_Eren tried to find any gaps he could peek through the carriage's windows, but they were all tightly closed by the curtains._

_A bodyguard who was riding a horse behind the carriage got down and he approached Eren._

_"What are you doing, son?!"_

_"There is a murderer! There were two dead people in that house." Eren tried to explain between his gasp as he pointed in the direction from which he came earlier. "I and Dad found them! And now dad is calling the military police! "_

_"Then, what are you doing here?!"_

_"I'm looking for my friend!"_

_The bodyguard was silent for a moment before his icy hands took Eren's. "Don't worry, your father's report has been received and we will find your friend soon."_

_Eren didn't understand. The man who stood in front of him was the personal bodyguard of the royal family, he wasn't a part of Military Police! "When?! We have to hurry or we will be too late to find her!"_

_"There is already a team from the Military Police who are looking for them. You have to go back, your father must be worried."_

_Eren didn't argue when his body was lifted to ride that bodyguard's horse. Eren gritted his teeth. He hated this. He hated being useless. He still wanted to find Mikasa by himself. He wanted to make sure that she was still breathing, that she was all right._

_The rain subsided a bit when Eren finally arrived at the cabin his father had meant when he told Eren to wait. The bodyguard helped Eren to get down when suddenly his body almost fell as Grisha hugged him tightly._

_"I told you to wait until I come here!"_

_"I'm sorry..."_

_He hated this._

_He failed._

_It was all his fault..._

_._

_._

_._

_A few days later, Grisha returned home with sadness on his face. Eren who saw it from his father tried to avoid every word that would come out of his lips. It must be something about Mikasa, he thought. Mom helped Dad take off his coat immediately as Eren continued reading his book._

_"The Military Police have already searched and they said they found a dead body of a little girl in the forest."_

_And yeah, Eren didn't want to hear any further. It was enough that the sentence kept ringing in Eren's ears as he unconsciously wet the pages of his book with tears._

But, what can I do? I'm only nine years old.

_And he realized what was his biggest mistake._

If only I hadn't been argued with Dad before we went to her house...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you so much for you all who had left the kudos and read this story 💖 I hope you will enjoy Eren and Mikasa's journey!


	4. A Good Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa gives a chance to Eren. She wants to be his friend because she just wants to know something. And Eren, he still hasn't get a good reason to be friends with Mikasa.

"Eren, you really are stupid!"

Eren rolled his eyes lazily in response to Armin's words. Today, he returned to Shiganshina for several reasons. First of all, he wasn't following the Survey Corps expedition to build some headquarters in the border area. Second of all, he didn't have an appointment with Mikasa. And third of all, Armin's birthday was near. He came to his house, but he didn't find his parents at home. So, he decided to wait for them at Armin's house.

"Oh, shut up, Armin!"

Just now, he had told everything to Armin about Mikasa. And the reaction he'd got was 'you are stupid'. Eren didn't try to dismiss it. He was stupid. Idiot. He asked Mikasa to come to his house even though no one knew that Mikasa herself feel comfortable with Eren or not. They were still a long way from getting to the friend level. Eren was too confident and thought that Mikasa had considered him as a friend too.

But, Eren was curious, how was Mikasa's life in the palace? _Is she okay_? From the interaction between Mikasa and Historia that Eren saw at the party, he could confirm that Historia and Mikasa were good friends, their relationship wasn't just between a princess and a knight.

"Eren, seriously, don't even try to destroy her trust with your silly questions," Armin said as he came back from the kitchen and bringing two glasses of tea.

"I couldn't help it anymore," Eren replied while supporting his head with his right hand on the table. He took a rough breath. "You know, I feel like I have to say sorry, sorry, and sorry when I see her face. Oh, I think it's not enough. If only I wasn't arguing with my father, everything would be fine. I'm sure. She would live happily with her parents."

"Eren, you said that you wanted to have a good reason to get along with her. You refused to be friends with her just because of a mission. But, why are you treating her like that? Do you want to be friends with her just to get rid of your guilt? That's so selfish, Eren."

Armin was right. It was his ambition to make Mikasa trust him and become his friend solely so that he could be free from the feelings of guilt that had haunted him for years.

"And after all, why are you so confident that it was all your fault?" Eren frowned as Armin continued his words. Armin sat next to Eren again. "No one knows if maybe you and your father will also be victims."

Again, Eren fell silent hearing that. He never thought of the possibility that would happen before. From the Military Police investigation that he had heard, there was a group of people who intended to kidnap Mikasa's mother who was an Asian-blooded woman, but Mikasa's mother fought back and those demons had no choice but to kill her after they killed her husband. Only Mikasa remained, and they took her. But somehow Mikasa was able to escape and Eren didn't know how did the Military Police assume that the body of a girl they found in the forest was Mikasa? That was still a question.

"I've never trusted the Military Police. They covering something."

Eren turned to Armin enthusiastically. Oh, Armin was a teacher and Eren admitted that he got attacked thousands of times by questions and critical statements. Armin's mind was so sharp and he could easily smell when something was wrong.

"Why?"

Armin adjusted his glasses and smiled crookedly, the kind of smile Eren knew was a sign that Armin was going to have a long talk. "Aren't you suspicious of the King's sudden death? It happened a week after Eldia signed an agreement with Marley. Then, Frieda Reiss had to become Queen at a young age. Eren, shouldn't the Survey Corps also be aware of this? Marley could've turned into a country that would attack us if Frieda Reiss as a Queen failed to show our goodwill. You can see that the Military Police have managed the Queen so far." Armin stopped before glanced at him. "Didn't you also say that ten years ago when you came down from the mountain with the royal guards who were escorting the royal horse carriage on the day Mikasa's parents were killed? What kind of business did they have there? And how in the world Mikasa—the last Ackerman in Paradis, ended up being a Knight for the royal family? You have to be more careful if you are in the palace."

"Wait, Mikasa has nothing to do with this, right?!"

"Let's think that Mikasa doesn't know her situation for now."

"What?!"

"Oh, Eren, stop being naive!"

"So, what is your conclusion?"

Armin shrugged his shoulders. But Eren could see there was a faint smile on his best friend's lips as Eren realized something. "Are you doing something?"

"We will see it later."

Ah. His answer made Eren snort in annoyance. If Armin had answered like that, it was a sign that he was doing something and Eren had no choice but to wait for him to answer.

"By the way, one of my students will come today," Armin said suddenly. Eren just nodded knowing that Armin was a teacher who loved by all of his students.

"Eren, you can sleep while waiting for your parents." Armin then got up and started tidying up his books which filling his living room. "I will wake you up later."

And without further ado, Eren entered the room he always used when he was staying at Armin's house. He walked unsteadily and threw himself on the bed. Eren turned his face and looked at the window. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about Mikasa. He didn't want to approach her anymore just to be free from his guilt. Even though Armin had said that it wasn't his fault, but Eren wondered, if he had come to Mikasa's house earlier, would something different will happen?

Eren tried to chase the thought away when his head felt dizzy. He closed his eyes tightly but the pain was getting worse. When he opened his eyes, he felt Armin's room spinning wildly. Eren groaned as he squeezed his temple before finally falling asleep with the pain gradually fading.

In the afternoon, Eren woke up when Armin shook his shoulder slowly. He blinked a few times to make sure the headache was gone. But Armin touched his forehead first. Eren adjusted his position and he faced the ceiling.

"Are you okay?"

Eren glanced at Armin before he shook his head softly. He didn't have any headaches now, so, Armin didn't need to know.

"You better tell your father about this, Eren."

Eren cleared his throat before he got up. "What are you talking about? I am fine." At that time Eren held his laughter seeing Armin exhaling roughly. Yeah, he knew that it wasn't a big deal. His parents didn't need to know.

Eren decided to headed back as he thought his parents were home. Armin escorted Eren out of his house and they separated. Eren's house was very close to Armin's, and that was the reason how they became friends when they were kids. If he remembered those times, he could feel a big change in Armin. He used to be insecure and weak, and now he had turned into a tough and reliable person. It was totally different from Eren. Eren always felt that he wasn't doing anything meaningful in his life. He wanted to do something good and be more useful.

He rounded the corner as he saw his house, he smiled when his mom—who was about to close the door, ran to hug him quickly when she saw him. Eren chuckled and hugged her back, even though he had come home about two weeks ago and he thought it wasn't that long as before.

"Mom, what is this? I came home two weeks ago." Eren said as his hand rubbed her back softly.

"Who cares? I wish I could see you every day!" Carla kissed Eren's face blindly, making the boy laugh.

"Where's dad?" asked Eren as he poked his head to peek inside his house.

"Dad is staying overnight in the Trost district."

"Then, where have you been? I had to wait at Armin's house because of no one here."

"Ah, I have to buy something that your father ordered before leaving. And you, why did you not tell me if you want to go home?! I don't have anything to cook!"

They entered the house and Eren sat on the long chair in the living room while stretching his legs. "I've eaten at Armin's house, Mom."

"I will buy something for dinner." She murmured and Eren got up quickly.

"Ah, Mom!" Eren screamed as Carla left the house. He only wanted to spend time with her because he had a lot of things to say to her. In the end, Eren chose to clean himself while waiting for his mother.

He headed to the bathroom as his hands were busy unbuttoning his clothes one by one. Once in the bathroom, he looked at his reflection in the mirror and noticed some wounds on his body. Most notable was the scar that ran across his stomach. This was because Paradis got a surprise attack four years ago. At that time, Eren was still fifteen years old when he was just graduated from the cadet and he got that scar. It was so close, Eren thought he wouldn't be alive after that. Someone wanted to cut him off using the sword, and he couldn't fully avoid it. The wound was pretty deep, but the most important thing was, at least, his body didn't split into two parts.

Thankfully, he got his second chance.

Paradis had risen from that slump now. He didn't understand what the purpose of this useless war was and why some countries always considered Eldians to be demons and it was all because of the mistakes of their former ancestors. The situation in Paradis became a little calmer after the agreement as Armin said earlier. The agreement was solely carried out to foster a sense of trust among Marley and Eldia. And they also agreed that Marley would help Eldia in developing technology, and Eldia would allow Marley to utilize Eldia's resources in Paradis.

Two years after the agreement, Marley had helped Paradis to develop the technology. But, Queen Frieda still hadn't allowed Marley to extract some of the resources at Paradis. Quite a cautious yet very careless act at the same time. No one knew what was on the Queen's mind. The technology that had been assisted by Marley wasn't just taken for granted by Paradis, especially in weapons. Some scientists found many flaws that would certainly harm the Paradis if something happened in the future, therefore they tried to polish up the technology. All of that evoked some questions and Eren didn't close his eyes to it. He was aware and Commander Erwin also said this many times. That was the reason behind the Survey Corps expedition now.

This wasn't a good idea. All people just thought about how to attack or how to protect the island when we get a surprise attack like four years ago without thinking about how to solve the problems. The root of the problem and the chain of hatred that had grown over the years must be sought quickly. If everyone built up a sense of distrust like this, the war would never get an end. How many more innocent people had to fall?

"Eren?!"

Eren snapped out of his reverie when his mom called him. He rubbed his face when he realized he had been standing in the bathroom for a few minutes and daydreaming.

"I'm here, mom."

After that, Eren rushed to continue his delayed activities.

* * *

"So, how's Mikasa?"

Historia sighed and dropped herself to sit on the grass next to Ymir who had been waiting for her in the palace courtyard. "She said she feels better, and the fever's gone." Said Historia. Every month, there must be a time when Mikasa will be in a bad condition. No one knew why because it happened since she was a kid, since she started to live in the palace. When the doctor checked her condition, they always said she was fine, nothing serious. And Mikasa had said it was just one of the weaknesses for being an Ackerman.

"It's not as usual. She never had a fever before." Ymir lay down on the grass. "If Mikasa sick today, then, who will protect you?"

Historia chuckled hearing Ymir said that. She never saw Mikasa as a knight or guard. Mikasa was like a big sister to Historia. What happened to Mikasa ten years ago, had a big impact on Mikasa's personality. Historia had recognized her very well. Mikasa was sincerely helpful and always accompanied her, but Historia always saw that the attitude Mikasa showed was just a formality. In essence, Mikasa didn't want to be open about her feelings. She considered herself only as a guard while Historia herself tried to make Mikasa realize that they were friends.

But lately, she had seen Mikasa much more expressive. She laughed and smiled more. And that was the most sincere thing Historia had ever seen from Mikasa's face. A girl who preferred to hide behind her straight face and only laugh or smile when she felt compelled to keep up her manners.

"Ymir, she's our friend, not a guard."

"Heh, as if she saw us as her friends." Ymir shook her head and smirked. "Historia, she makes me jealous because she can always be with you. If only protect you, I can do it every second of my life."

Historia sighed. "She's here for some reason and I don't know what is that, it's not as easy as we think. It's just that I'm happy because I don't have to spend my childhood alone. And it was because of Mikasa. She is my first friend."

"Well, you should have known me since I was six if those useless gatekeepers don't get in my way."

In the past, Ymir once told her that she accidentally saw Historia when she was a kid. She wanted to play with her and she tried to come to the palace. The guards didn't let her in, of course. This happened for several years until Ymir met Frieda who finally gave Ymir access to the palace. From then on and (thanks to Frieda), Rod Reiss provided concessions for children who wanted to play with Historia. But they had to stay at the Palace and had full supervision. Sadly, not many came because from the very start Historia didn't have friends, so the children who visited her were only Ymir's friends.

"At least, we know each other, right?" Historia smiled broadly while holding Ymir's arm. She knew this was the easiest way to tame Ymir. Especially if she let her blonde hair loosened, Ymir would move and braid her hair soon.

"Oh, Historia. You don't know how much I love you."

Historia laughed, she had heard that sentence a thousand times. "I know."

At that time, Historia's eyes accidentally stared at the gate as she saw a guard facing two strangers. Historia narrowed her eyes and smiled when she realized one of those strangers. "Ah, it's Eren! He wants to meet Mikasa!"

"Oy, just let the guard chase him away," Ymir replied indifferently. "Mikasa needs to take a rest now."

"Oh, this is Mikasa's first friend who will visit her when she's sick! I have to help him!"

"Girl, you've said that we are also her friends. He's not her first friend!"

Historia ignored Ymir as she walked quickly over the three people who seemed to be arguing at the time.

"I've told you, you can't see Miss Mikasa now!"

"At least give me the reason!

Historia grabbed the guard's shoulder who was about to cast his scolding again, but they were automatically bowed and greeted Historia after they saw her.

"Thomas, what's wrong?" Historia asked. "Why don't you let him in? You know that Eren is Mikasa's friend. He comes here as a friend, not only as a member of the Survey Corps like the first time he came."

"Your Highness, I can't let them enter the palace any further than the guest room." Thomas stopped as he glanced at Eren and his blonde friend. "Miss Mikasa is not in the good condition, we can't call her to go to the guest room."

"No problem, I'll go with them to her room!" Historia answered cheerfully. "Come on, Eren, come with me. And bring your friend too."

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, I only escorted him." The blonde man said. "I'll go and pick him up later."

"Ah, alright." Historia then noticed Eren and his friend were talking using their secrets language through their eyebrows. And after Eren's friend left, Historia and Eren walked into the Palace entrance.

"Your Highness, thank you very much." Said Eren and Historia responded with nods. She was very happy to help him because, hey, it was good for Mikasa. She had no friends since she lives in the palace.

Historia waved her hand at Ymir and hinted at the girl to join them before they entered the main building on the palace.

"Eren," Historia said to Eren when they arrived in front of the Mikasa's room. "I'll ask for her permission."

"Your Highness." Historia stopped knocking on the door. "I'd better just go home. I just want to give her this." Then Eren raised his hand which Historia just realized was carrying a box wrapped in fabric. "These are biscuits my mother had made. I want to give this to Mikasa and you."

"Hey, you seriously really want to give the Princess a small box of cookies?!" Ymir cursed as she nodded her head towards the box in Eren's hand. "And she has to share it with Mikasa?!"

"Oh, guys, stop already!" Historia glared at Eren when he was about to answer Ymir's words. Historia knocked on the door and called out Mikasa's name. After a while, she heard a small voice from the room.

"Can I come in, Mikasa?"

"Sure thing."

Historia entered Mikasa's room and closed the door quickly. She didn't let Eren seeing anything before he got Mikasa's permission. Historia approached Mikasa who was curled up on the bed covered in a blanket.

"What's wrong, Princess?"

Historia sat on the edge of the bed with Mikasa's back to her. "Can Eren and Ymir come in here?"

Mikasa opened the blanket that covered her face and turned around when she found out that Historia was behind her. "What?"

"Eren and Ymir want to see you."

Mikasa was silent for a moment and Historia waited patiently.

And Mikasa shook her head.

"Why?"

"I don't want anyone to see me like this."

 _Ah, I see_.

The Princess smiled slightly in response. "Hey, it's okay, Mikasa. They're your friends. They want to see you because they care about you as friends. They won't judge you. If Ymir said something, you know, right, she was just kidding? "

"Then, why is Eren suddenly here?"

"Actually, he just wants to give you something."

Another short pause, and finally...

"Okay."

Historia smiled as she ran and called two people who were waiting in front of the room.

* * *

The most annoying day came for this month.

Mikasa felt dizzy and it wasn't like the headache she had gotten when she tried to remember something. It was making her want to vomit sometimes. And different from usual, this time she also had a fever.

Mikasa didn't want anyone to see her today. But she couldn't refuse when Historia looked at her with a look like that and begged. She finally allowed Ymir and Eren to see her. And suddenly, she was already in the midst of the commotion caused by the three people in her room who had been close to each other and Mikasa didn't know since when. Mikasa didn't say a word as they joked with each other.

"Eren, this is so delicious! How about I order it? I'll give you the money."

"Princess, you don't need to order it, I will bring it to you again for free. My mom wouldn't mind it."

"Hey, Eren, don't you feel sorry for your mother? She doesn't get anything after making a lot of cookies for people in the palace?"

"Ah, okay, I will talk to my mother about it."

"Eren, I can see that you don't have a girlfriend."

"Uhm, sorry, but I don't want to think about it for now."

"I have a girlfriend."

"No one asked."

"I told you."

"Okay."

"Do you want to meet one of my friends? She is sooo beautiful and looking for a handsome boyfriend."

"Ymir!"

"I'm not interested."

"Why? You like Mikasa?!"

Mikasa choked her saliva when she heard her name. She hadn't even tasted the biscuit in her hand yet. She just sat and froze watching the interaction between them. And now, they suddenly brought Mikasa when Mikasa herself didn't understand what were they talking about.

"Why, Mikasa? Why don't you try it?" asked Eren as he pointed the biscuit in her hand. Mikasa took a bite of it and she felt a familiar taste. She didn't know, she didn't remember tasting a biscuit like that. But, her tongue felt that this biscuit wasn't foreign.

Everyone was silent as Mikasa slowly enjoyed the biscuit. She tried to remember what made her feel familiar with the taste. Unconsciously Mikasa enjoyed it as she closed her eyes. She imagined the atmosphere of the afternoon with her parents when they were sitting and relaxing after doing homework. They laughed together. Dad teased her. Mom hugged her. They talked about their garden. Mikasa said she saw a big mantis when she picked some flowers. All of that filled Mikasa's mind until she felt something running down her cheek.

The girl opened her eyes quickly and rubbed her cheek with the back of her hand. She looked at the three people who were busy eating their biscuits in silence and didn't look at her at all. Mikasa hope they didn't see her crying. But after seeing Ymir's glanced at her, Mikasa realized that they saw it.

"Mikasa, I want to try to sleep on your bed."

Thankfully, it looked like Ymir was trying to break the ice. Then, Ymir got up from her chair she was sitting on before, laying down on the bed right beside Mikasa. "Ah, this is so comfortable."

"Ymir, stop bothering Mikasa! You've often tried it in my room!" Historia then pulled her until Ymir sat up. "By the way, I remember that I told you I want to give you something. Let's go to my room!"

Ymir stood with her sparkling eyes. But, she smirked at Mikasa and winked before she walked behind Historia. "Oh, sure! How could I forget about that!"

"Eren, we will be back soon. You guys talk and enjoy your time!"

Mikasa only watched those two disappear behind the door with a little annoying because it seemed like she wasn't allowed to talk. And she was fully aware that Princess and Ymir wanted to leave Eren and her alone. She didn't like having Eren in her room, it was made her uncomfortable.

"Mikasa, if you feel uncomfortable, I will wait for the Princess outside," Eren said as he stood with a smile. "See ya, Mikasa. Get well soon."

"Wait!" Mikasa closed her mouth quickly as she realized she was yelling. "I am sorry, you can wait here as long as you want."

"There's no way, you will automatically kick me if I say I want to stay here for a night," he mumbled but Mikasa could hear clearly. She glared at him as Eren shook his head quickly and back to his seat. "I was just kidding."

The two of them fell silent—long enough for the atmosphere in the room to grow awkward. Mikasa tried to find something to talk about. But she found nothing. She didn't know what to say. And Eren only played with his fingers awkwardly.

"Uhm, Eren, send my regards to your mother. Thank you for the biscuits." Mikasa finally said as she let a sigh of relief.

Eren smiled broadly and nodded. "My mother's good at baking. I'll bring you something else later."

"Thank you."

"Mikasa, I'm sorry for bothering you. I don't know if you always have a sick day every month. But seriously, are you okay?"

Mikasa sighed. She didn't know if she was fine or not. Some doctors had said that she was okay, there was nothing wrong with her. "Hm, I'm fine. It's not a big deal. Just a part of being an Ackerman, I guess. Because my father had something like this."

Eren nodded once again, he mumbled 'sorry' as Mikasa suddenly remembered something. "Eren, can you take my _wish card_ in the drawer of the table?" Mikasa pointed to the table in the corner of the room. "I've already written two requests for you."

"Oh, really?!" Eren with sparkling eyes headed to the table Mikasa was pointing at and opened the drawer. Then, he laughed as he read Mikasa's two requests. "Gosh, okay Mikasa, I will try to fulfill your wishes."

Mikasa only smiled a little. Then, she felt the urge to go to the bathroom. She glanced at Eren who still had his stupid smile on his face. "I'm going to the bathroom. Wait a minute."

She stood up before walking toward the nearest table in her room as she used it as something to hold on to since she couldn't walk properly because she felt dizzy. She reached the wall and slowly walking to the door when Eren suddenly gripped her arms.

"I'm better than this damn wall!"

"No! I can do it myself!"

"Mikasa, you wanted me to be a good friend, right?! I'm just trying to help you."

Mikasa sighed when she remembered that she wrote she wanted Eren to be a good friend in the wish card. And just like that, Mikasa didn't refuse when Eren helped her to walk to the bathroom.

"Imagine you didn't want me to help you," Eren said as they back from the bathroom. "I bet it takes a day for you to heading back to your room." Eren laughed when he slowly helped Mikasa lay down on her bed. Mikasa covered herself with her blue blanket as she turned her back on him.

"Shut up, Eren. I want to sleep. Just don't talk anymore."

"Okay. But, you don't mind I am here?"

"Hm."

Mikasa closed her eyes and Eren didn't say anything. It surprised her that she suddenly felt comfortable knowing there was someone else in her room. And it was Eren, someone who wanted to be her friend because he had a mission.

She had written her two wishes for Eren. And true, the first one was she wanted Eren to ber her good friend. She didn't know why she thought about that. But Mikasa wanted to give him a chance since Mikasa herself also wanted to enjoy her time with him. She just wanted to know about those mixed feelings when she was with Eren. She just wanted to know what was the reason behind those feelings.

And the second one was she didn't want Eren to say sorry anymore if he just saying it for no reason. It was like Mikasa was a bad girl who didn't want to forgive the boy she had punched because she thought he had a bad intention for the Princess but it turned out that he just suddenly fell.

"Eren?"

Mikasa waited for his answer.

But he didn't answer at all.

Mikasa faced him and she narrowed her eyes when she saw Eren stared at her. "Did you not hear me?"

"You said I can't say anything."

"Oh forget about that! I wanna ask you something."

"What is it?"

"How was your report?"

"I've done with it honestly. I mean, it's enough but I have to add more about you since commander gives me a month to write it." Eren scratched his nape awkwardly. "It's easy since I've got a lot of things from our interaction."

"How?" Mikasa asked in confusion. They only met about five times. "Eren, you should write about my strength and my weakness, not about how I interact with people."

"Well, it's included. And I know what's your strengths also your weaknesses easily." he flicked his fingers as he played with his eyebrows.

Mikasa didn't answer. She was curious about what Eren had written about her. But she didn't want to ask him since she'd said that she didn't care about his report.

"And today, I found something new about you."

"What is it?"

"An Ackerman can also get sick and it feels amazing to be someone who knows this fact!"

And the next thing Mikasa heard was Eren groaned as she threw her pillow right on his face.

For some reason, she suddenly forgot that she was on the most annoying day that always happened once a month.


End file.
